


I kinda like you, too

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, More Fluff, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: “Derek, you are shaking, what is wrong?”, Stiles was getting worried now and took Derek's hands in his.“I...”, Derek shakily exhaled again and couldn't stop looking into Stiles' eyes.He could see that Stiles was confused and trying to understand what was happening. But suddenly Derek felt this urge to kiss him.





	I kinda like you, too

They were dealing with another threat. Again. Nowadays they just couldn't catch a breath. This time it was another werewolf pack trying to claim their territory. Stiles was sprinting through the woods, tightly clutching his bat to his chest. It was pitch black and he stumbled over the forest floor. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breaths were coming out forced and short. Stiles stopped in his tracks to catch his breath and to see where he was. He could hear the fight in the distance to the left and was about to run towards it when a hand was placed on his left shoulder. With a scream and a swing of his bat he turned around.

 

“WHOA! Easy, Stiles”, Derek said and caught the bat before it could collide with his skull. Stiles shakily exhaled and closed his eyes for a second.

 

“JESUS, didn't I tell you NOT to sneak up on me?!”, Stiles' voice was shrill and too loud.

 

“Sorry”, Derek said but couldn't hide the small smile on his face. He looked up at Stiles and saw the small bruise on his forehead. Derek immediately got serious.

 

“You okay?”, he asked and took Stiles' face in his hands without thinking twice about it.

 

“I am fine”, Stiles rolled his eyes and removed Derek's hands from his face.

 

“How did you find me?”, Stiles asked and tried to calm his racing heart down. Whenever Derek touched him it was like a current was flowing through his body.

 

“I heard you scream, I thought that...”, Derek took a shaky breath.

 

“What? You thought what?”

 

“I...I just thought...”

 

“Derek, you are shaking, what is wrong?”, Stiles was getting worried now and took Derek's hands in his.

 

“I...”, Derek shakily exhaled again and couldn't stop looking into Stiles' eyes.

 

He could see that Stiles was confused and trying to understand what was happening. But suddenly Derek felt this urge to kiss him. He knew that Stiles felt something, too, and he was tired of tiptoeing around each other. So very carefully he moved closer to Stiles, giving him a possibility to pull back. But Derek didn't want to hide anymore. He put his hands back on Stiles' face and leaned in. Derek could hear Stiles' shaky breaths and his hammering heart in his chest. But to Derek's relief Stiles didn't retreat. Instead Stiles quickly leaned in as well and their lips collided.

 

It wasn't like sparks were flying and the whole world turned to silence, but it was still perfect. It felt right and Stiles' stomach was full of butterflies. Derek felt the same and for the first time in a long time his mind wasn't racing. But then he heard Scott screaming out in pain and he immediately broke the kiss and looked into that direction. Stiles' lips were still puckered from the kiss. He was looking at Derek with a confused expression but there was also some hurt behind it. He thought that Derek was thinking twice about the kiss and already prepared himself for heartbreak, but then he saw the look in Derek's eyes.

 

“It's Scott”, Derek just said and already ran towards the noise.

 

Stiles followed him in a heartbeat. The kiss was long forgotten, now they had to focus on winning another fight. They actually managed to do so and all the time Derek and Stiles shot glances at each other, but couldn't find the time to actually talk. And before Stiles knew he was in his Jeep and on the way home. When he arrived he immediately went under the shower to wash the blood and dirt from his body. The small bruise on his forehead still felt sore and he took a few minutes to sanitize it. He returned to his room and checked his phone. Stiles saw that Derek had called him 10 minutes ago and immediately his heart started to race and he felt hot and cold. He laughed at himself and picked up the phone. After just one ring Derek picked up.

 

“Are you home now?”, Derek asked.

 

“Yeah, I am, thanks. Are you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, perfect”, Stiles said and the conversation stopped. Nobody knew what to say.

 

“So, you are okay?”, Derek asked.

 

“I'm okay, I just ran into a tree, because it was so freaking dark outside and it hurt like hell, so...”, Stiles chuckled.

 

Derek couldn't help but chuckle as well.

 

“You are unbelievable”, he whispered and closed his eyes for a second.

 

“Well, that's why you like me so much”, Stiles put his hand on his hip and grinned. It was quiet for a second and Stiles feared that he had said too much, but then luckily Derek talked again.

 

“So...uhm...listen”, Derek started, “about earlier...I am sorry, it was just the heat of the moment, I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable and-”

 

“No, not at all!”, Stiles said quickly. Maybe too quickly.

 

“Oh”, Derek replied, “okay, then...”

 

More awkward silence filled the room. This time it was Stiles who broke it first.

 

“Sooo...you like me?”

 

Derek knew exactly where Stiles was going with this and cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, well...yeah, I think I do”, Derek said.

 

Stiles huffed out a laugh. Oh how long had he waited to hear that.

 

“I mean, I know that I do”, Derek added with a smile.

 

“That's good.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yeah”, Stiles answered, “because I kinda like you, too.”

 

“Oh”, Derek just said again and could hear Stiles chuckle over the phone.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”, Stiles asked quietly.

 

“I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to ruin you”, Derek responded quietly as well.

 

“How could you ruin me?”, Stiles said with a small smile.

 

“Bringing you in danger by being close to an alpha”, Derek just said simply.

 

“Well I don't know if you can tell, but my life is pretty dangerous as it is”, Stiles chuckled and Derek did the same. More silence followed.

 

“So I know that it is late and all and that we have been through a lot today, but I kinda really miss you and...do you maybe wanna come over?”, Stiles asked carefully.

 

“Yeah, sure, I can come over”, Derek said and Stiles heart started racing again.

 

“Okay cool, so see you in a bit.”

 

“Yeah, see you”, Derek smiled and ended the phonecall. Stiles put the phone back on his bed and started smiling like an idiot.

 

“Oh my god”, he whispered and then threw his arms in the air. He even let out a little squeal.

 

“Finally”, he then said and put on a shirt to greet Derek at the front door.

 


End file.
